Heartache, Heartbreak
by sartiebodyshots
Summary: A closeted Sam helps Artie win back Brittany, but things do not go as planned


"I need your help," Artie says, looking glum.

Sam knows that whatever he needs, he'll do it. Despite being in the closet, he's been head over heels with him since Finn introduced them. It's kind of ridiculous, falling for a straight guy and being completely in the closet all at once. Talk about hopeless. "I'm your man." Yeah, yeah, subtle, Sam.

"I got upset with Brittany and called her stupid. I feel just awful," Artie twists his face in that adorable way he so often did. "I need to make it up to her. Maybe win her back so we can go to prom together."

"That doesn't sound like you," Sam says. Artie is one of the sweetest people he knows.

"She…" he looks down. "She cheated on me with Santana. I got upset and she didn't understand why. And then I screwed up by calling her stupid. I'm such a bad boyfriend. It's no wonder my girlfriends always cheat on me."

"Artie, you've been a wonderful boyfriend to Brittany, and maybe you messed up a little with Tina, but that didn't give her the right to cheat on you," Artie deserves so much better than to be cheated on and it hurt Sam that he wants so desperately to get back with someone who had broken his trust like that. If Sam just had one chance, he'd do everything he could to not mess it up. Instead, he's just going have to do his best to be a good friend to him. "I'll help you though."

"I love knowing I can always count on you!" Artie says, face brightening. "You're just the best, Sam, and you're such a stud. With your help there's no way she can say no! Such a ladies man."

Sam doesn't know whether he wants to laugh or cry. The gay boy is a ladies' man. His crush thinks he's a stud and the best and can always be counted on. Instead of laughing or crying, Sam settles next to Artie and starts planning, heart breaking a little bit.

They choose "Isn't She Lovely," and they get some of the other guys. It'll be a killer performance, Sam knows it. Brittany will swoon and so will Sam and Artie will ride off with his girl. Perfect.

It doesn't go as planned. Brittany practically flees from Artie the whole time and rejects him. Artie tries to hide it, but Sam can tell he's really hurting. Just barely, he hears Artie muttering about not having anything to live for. Sam would rather he had gotten the girl.

After school, when Artie has had a chance to recover, Sam approaches him.

"Oh, hi Sam," he's trying for cheerful, but hits miserable, "Thanks for your help earlier. I'll just go to prom by myself. Hit on all the ladies, right?"

Sam would ask him to go together- as friends of course- but he's already agreed to go to with Mercedes and Rachel. He sits next to him to console him. "Of course. You're a catch. They'll be all over you."

"Thanks Sam," Artie smiles at him and brushes a lock of hair out of Sam's face. It's grown out and he hasn't had time or money to go get it cut. "You're a very good friend. If Mercedes and Rachel hadn't snapped you up first, we could have gone together- all four of us."

"We could do it!" Sam likes that idea. "They'd love to have you there."

"I don't want to impose," Artie says. "I think I'd just be a downer."

"You wouldn't be!" Sam exclaims. Artie coming with him to prom could never be a downer, even with two other people.

"Yes I would. I'll see you there though," Artie says, smiling sadly.

Sam keeps his smile on his face. "Save me a dance," he knows he shouldn't flirt with Artie. It's just setting himself up for heartache.

"I will," Artie grins at him and Sam can't help but grin back.

Artie comes up to him the next day with a wide grin on his face. "Wait until you see my tuxedo! It just came in!"

Sam was glad to see Artie in better spirits. "I can't wait!"

"Why don't you come over and see it tonight?" Artie says. "You can stay for dinner too."

"I'd love to," the words are out of his mouth before Sam can stop them. It's a bad idea, being alone with Artie when Sam can't get him out of his head, but Sam has the night off and his parents will be at the hotel and he just wants to have fun.

Sam waits outside Artie's room for him to finish changing. When Artie calls him, Sam goes into to see. Artie hadn't finished buttoning up his shirt or put his jacket on, and Sam can't help but stare as those nimble fingers do up those last couple buttons.

"Are you okay?" Artie asks as he slips his jacket on.

Darn it! Sam felt like a pervert staring at his friend like that. "Just admiring your tux. You're going to be the best looking guy there."

Artie shakes his head, but he's grinning at him. "No way. You're going, right? So no one else has a chance."

Sam blushes and feels a little flustered. "Artie, you're the most attractive guy in the school- plus you're hilarious and talented and sweet." He could kick himself. Artie was looking at him, shocked.

"What are you saying, Sam?" Artie asks softly.

"I- I think I love you," Sam says. He can't back out now.

Artie's staring at him with his mouth hanging open. Sam can't stand the thought of being straight out rejected right now, so he mutters a quick goodbye and practically runs to his car. He ignores it when Artie calls his name.

Sam manages to avoid Artie in the days leading up to prom. He doesn't want to see him at all and he knows that Artie doesn't want to see him. Prom night he gets ready reluctantly. He doesn't want to disappoint either of his dates. Plus he's supposed to be performing with some of the guys. Artie is one of them. Great.

Rachel and Mercedes both look at him a bit strangely as they eat dinner. When they get to prom, they seem to ditch him right away. What was the point of going to prom if the people he went for ditched him? Despondent, Sam sways a little in the crowd.

"You owe me a dance," he hears Artie's voice behind him.

"But you don't owe me one anymore," Sam says, turning to face him. "It's okay."

A slow love song comes on and Sam wants to scream. It isn't fair that some slow song comes on to mock him. Artie's just smiling at him. He grabs Sam's hand and tugs him into his lap. "Now Sam, you need to put your arms around me," Artie says, taking his limp arms and placing them around his neck. One of Artie's arms is at his waist while his other hand is pushing one wheel slowly so they turn in place like the couples around them.

Neither of them say anything during the song. Sam just wants to remember this one dance with Artie as perfect. Artie is pressed close to him and their cheeks are brushing against each other. The song ends and Sam pulls back reluctantly. Artie's other hand comes up to rest on his waist.

"Thank you," Sam says, starting to get up and leave Artie to his prom. "This was very nice of you."

Artie's grip on him tightens and he brings his hand up to stroke his cheek. Sam feels some warmth spreading through him. "Oh Sam…" he practically sighs. He presses his lips to Sam's. When Artie pulls back, Sam goes in for a second kiss. Hesitating, he opens his mouth a little. Artie's tongue slips into his mouth. Eventually, they have to pull apart and they smile at each other.

"I expect many, many more dances now, you know," Sam says.

Artie kisses him quickly. "Good."


End file.
